


Fitful Slumber

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Engaged, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Adam can't sleep without Nigel.





	Fitful Slumber

Adam hadn't slept well for days- weeks even. Nigel got a call and had to pack a bag and go, flying to Bucharest, to "take down some bad men" he had said. Except he called back later from a payphone, and said it was a cell. A group of men waiting for him. He had to stay longer and make sure there were no more, and he wasn't followed.

Adam went about his day fitfully, eating half his portions, doing his work slowly, coming home, and eating less than normal again. A few times he had taken a bath, playing back Nigels message he had saved on his phone, as he soaked, and washed his hair. But even with Nigels soothing voice, it wasn't the same fingers massaging his head.

He got into bed and laid down, frustrated with the covers. They weren't tangled in his feet, they weren't wrapping arms around him, they weren't weight or warmth. They were just covers. He played the message on his phone again.

_'Hello star. You've told me I should leave this for you. I must be away, which is why you're listening. You know I miss you so fucking much darling. I'd rather be holding you, eating your fucking macaroni and cheese and sleeping next to you. But it will be ok, because I love you my spaceman. I'll be home soon. Goodbye Adam.'_

The message cut out, and Adam replayed it. He tried to imagine Nigel holding him around his waist in the kitchen, then eating his food. Then crawling into the bed with him. He closed his eyes and could feel the bed dip. He imagined warm breath on his neck and arms wrapping around him. Then he snapped his eyes open.

"Nigel!"

"I thought you were asleep for a moment." Nigel said, in his deep rumbling voice. He must be tired, or it would be smooth.

"You haven't slept. On the plane." Adam said.

"I wanted to come home and sleep with you star." Nigel croaked.

"Wait, the whole flight? You didn't sleep? I expected you would have in the first few hours."

"No I- I wanted to be able to sleep with you." Nigel yawned.

Adam turned in his arms and kissed him. Nigel smiled against his lips, and kissed him back, trying to deepen things. Adam let him. Their tongues danced together, and Adam tasted his cigarettes and airplane alcohol. Somehow, this didn't disgust him.

When he pulled away, he turned in his arms, and Nigel knew to spoon him. He tangled their legs and feet, and pressed kisses to his neck, making Adam giggle when he touched a sensitive spot. But Nigel didn't stop, he began to nip and suck, and Adam was sure he would be marked. He let out an embarrassing moan before pulling away a bit.

"Nigel, I enjoy that, but we're both tired. Let's sleep and have sex in the morning, before work." Adam suggested. Nigel sighed and tamed himself, settling in against the pillows.

"Darko paid you, right?"

"Through the bank. And we split what we found on the bad men. All together? Ten thousand." Nigel said. Adam hummed in appreciation. Ten thousand was a lot. He didn't work a normal day-to-day job, but when he did work, the payment was good.

Adam lifted Nigels hand and held it, examining it. He knew this hand had held a gun hours ago. He knew this hand had probably touched blood. He was more interested in the gold band. He smiled and felt it, then tapped his silver band against it.

"You didn't take it off."

"I couldn't have Darko's workers thinking I was single." Nigel smiled.

"When will we get married? I want to invite Harlan, and a few people from work. You could invite someone too." Adam suggested.

"I don't know that I have anyone I would want you to meet. But if you still want that wedding, I did just get ten thousand. We could set up in a little chapel, and hire the musicians you want. Nothing too big, but big enough." Nigel said. Adam nodded.

"I'd like that. When can we do that?" Adam asked.

"I don't fucking know, star. I'm tired. Let's think about this in the morning, after I ravage you." Nigel muttered, kissing his throat again. Adam blushed and nodded.

"O-Okay."

"Alright. Sleep well star." Nigel said, pulling up the covers over himself and sighing as he finally closed his eyes.

"I will now. Goodnight Nigel." Adam smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff. Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
